sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
League of Five (Fan-fiction)
League of Five is another fan fiction made by Alphonse Uprising set in the Tesla The Hedgehog universe. Plot Five criminals were assigned to a "good team" to stop an undefeatable force. Cast Charlot The Koala - The main character of the story. She was framed by the villain for the murder of Alinoa's brother. Sheldon The Skylark - Sheldon is a Japanese ninja who quickly became Charlot's love interest. He later dies after being cursed with a disease. Alinoa The Cat - A young cat with the power of wind. She has anger issues, too. Dino The Badger - A middle aged criminal who robbed 20 banks in a row 20 years ago. Riddle The Skunk - An absent-minded overweight skunk that has a foul smell. Fanfic PROLOGUE - Charlot's POV Novemeber 30th, 2014. It's time to go to court for my second sentencing. I don't know why they would want to sentence me again. I might as well tell you, the reader, what happened. So, 2 years ago, my brother was murdered in a building explosion. I heard it everywhere; on TV, newspaper, and online. I was really sad and suprised that this happened. Some weeks later, the police came by the house. They asked me for my name, age, everything. And then they told me to get into their car. I was arrested. They must've think that I was responsible for the death of my brother. I could've told them what happened if I had the proof. Unfortunately, I didn't. I got 2 years for involuntary manslaughter. And then here I am at court again for no reason. "Charlot The Koala. We have recently discovered that a terorist is threatning to destroy the world of Sedom Upsilon 33. Our military force may not be enough to stop them, so I will assign you to a team of 4 people to stop the terrorist. Should you decide not to help, you will be sentenced to LIFE in prison." That's at least what I thought the judge said before they took me inside a military van. There was a large black skunk who... smelled awful. That word is not even enough to describe it completely. And then there was this red skylark that couldn't speak English correctly. Probably from Japoleanna. There was this old guy-- well, a badger. It looks like he's from Italy... and a white... almost white cat. The van begins to move and drive away from the court. I wonder where they are taking me. Chapter 1 Charlot and the rest have no idea where they are headed to since the van had no windows in the bed. Everybody looked at each other in a pretty hawkish way, like they were about to fight each other. They had handcuffs on them. And then everybody introduced each other. "Why are you here?" Charlot asked the old badger. "What do you think? Have you seen me on the news? Back in 1999? I robbed a lot of banks in my youth." The badger said. "Dang it, I forget to say my name... I'm Dino." The badger who is named Dino said. Then he looks to the large skunk. "What's it to you?" Dino said. "I didn't commit a crime; I just smell bad." Riddle said. Everybody moans in disgust. "I'm Alinoa, you can just call me Ally..." Alinoa, the pearl cat said. "I happen to have anger issues... and I never seem to manage it. I ended up here because... well, I hijack cars." Alinoa concluded. "And... I'm Charlot." Charlot said. "I just ended up here..." She looks towards the red skylark, who remained pretty silent for the whole trip. It's almost like he was a robot at standby mode. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. The van arrives an hour later in the middle of a desert. The van stops in place, and then the driver presses a button on his dashboard, which opens a secret elevator below them. The ground breaks, revealing a circular elevator taking the van down underground, into a top secret base. The driver opens the doors on the back of the truck. "Get out." he said. He leads the five prisoners with him. TBA Category:Stories